The Gentle Jokester
by FumaFam101
Summary: Luan and Lincoln reminisce about a private moment that makes the sibling closer than before. Set after Funny Business. Warning Loudcest.


**Damn im surprised how many people liked my 1st LH fic on this site. Anyway, here's another old fic. This one is a lot more tame but still lewd**

 **I dont own Loud House blah blah blah**

* * *

Luan and Lincoln entered the Loud residence and headed up to her room. As both siblings were putting up their gear, Lincoln spoke up.

"Hey Luan, I want to apologize again for how I acted. You're the clown expert and I should have listened to you." Lincoln said setting down the whoopie cushions.

"It's fine Lincoln really, besides I'm really happy spending time with you." Luan said smiling at Lincoln

Lincoln smiled back at her. "Yeah, I like spending time with you too, Luan."

Luan turned away from her brother, frowning, a bit. "You seem to like being around Lynn and Luna more than being with me."

"What do you mean by that?" Lincoln said, walking up to her. Luan turned around and surprised Lincoln with a hug. "You're always spending time with them. It's like you barely give me any attention anymore."

Lincoln hugged her back. "But I'm here now, and I'm still your assistant. To be honest, it was really fun performing with you!"

This brought a smile to Luan's face. "You know, we used to hang out a lot when we were younger. We've even pranked Lori! do you remember the look on her face?"

Lincoln laughed. "Oh, yeah, the look on her face was priceless!"

Luan chuckled along with him. "Yeah, we had so much fun together."

Luan smiled fondly at her brother. "Lincoln..." She paused, gathering her thoughts she continued. "Do you... Do you remember your first kiss?"

Lincoln, blushing, faced away from her. "I remember kissing Ronnie Anne at Jean Juan's."

"Nooo. That wasn't your first kiss." Luan's moved her hand up to his face, stroking his cheek, she turned his head to face her. "Your fist kiss... was with me."

*Four years ago*

A ten year old Luan and her seven year brother are found together in the cleaning closet.

"Linc, have you ever kissed a girl?" Luan asked, her face flushed with excitement.

"Well... I give mommy kisses!" Lincoln responded.

Luan giggled. "Not like the ones we give mom, you dork!" Luan cradled her little brother's face as she leaned in close. "Here, let me show you what I mean."

*NOW*

Lincoln swallowed a lump in his throat. "I... I remember, but.. I forgot how it felt."

Luan licked her lips. "Do you want me to refresh your memory?"

Hugging his sister tighter, he nodded. "Yes.. Please."

Luan smiled, leaning in close, she captured her brother's lips with hers.

How could Lincoln forget this. Her lips felt so soft, the way she held him lovingly, Lincoln loved every second of it but it ended all too soon for him as Luan pulled back from the kiss.

Luan giggled as her brother stared up at her pleadingly. "Did that end too soon for you?" Her brother nodded. "Do you want to keep going?" Again he nodded.

Luan ran her thumb across his lips, watching them part. "Okay, but I'm going to do something different this time." Luan said as she leaned down and kissed him again.  
Lincoln's eyes grew wide when he felt his sister's tongue prodding his lips. Without hesitation he opened his mouth, moaning as his sister's tongue overpowered his.

Lincoln was in a daze, his knees started to wobble, the passionate kiss was overwhelming the poor boy. He was lucky his sister held him up.

Finally, Luan broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva still connected them. She giggled when she felt something poking her leg. "Looks like someone rose to the occasion."

Breaking out of his daze, Lincoln looked down and covered himself. His face was red as a tomato. "I'm- i'm sorry... The kiss felt really good and.. uh.."

Luan kissed Lincoln's forehead, silencing him. "It's okay Linky, I'm happy I made you feel this way." She said as she reached down and grabbed his wrist. He didn't resist when she moved his hands away from his erection.

Lincoln turned his head, daring not to look at her. He was scared yet excited at what Luan was going to do to him. Then he felt it, her hand caressing him through his pants, it felt... really nice.

Luan loved the way her little brother reacted to her gentle touch. The cute whimpers he made were like music to her ears. She wanted more. Kneeling down on her knees, she unzipped her brother's pants and pulled them down to his ankles along with his briefs.

Luan squealed in delight as she watched her brother's cock bounce freely from it's confines. Licking her lips, she took of his dick, loving the adorable gasp that came from him as she licked up the tip. "You're never going to forget this Linky." Luan said before finally taking him in her mouth.

Lincoln moaned loudly as he felt his sister bob on his member. The feeling of her warm mouth and how her tongue would wrap around his tip was overwhelming him.

As he started to lose feeling in his legs, Lincoln placed his hands on Luan's shoulders. "Lu-Luan, staahhhp!" Lincoln panted as he moved his hips back.

Luan pulled away, giving her brother's member one last lick causing him to shudder. "You okay Linc? Is this too much for you?" Luan said, gently stroking him.

Lincoln smiled down at her. "Yeah.. I just need to sit down." Helping her brother out of his pants, Luan lead him to her bed and sat him down. Getting between his legs, she placed a hand on his chest, making him lie back as she took him back into her mouth.

Luan loved this, giving her little brother great pleasure seemed more fun than making him laugh. Feeling him twitch in her mouth, Luan started to deep throat him causing him to cry out her name as he came hard.

Her brother bucked his hips wildly as she continued to suck him dry. Finally pulling back, Luan gulped her brother's cum. "Jeez Linc , you really gave me a mouthful." Luan giggled as she watched Lincoln's body twitch from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Seeing that Lincoln was still hard, Luan wasted no time undressing herself. Fully nude, she climbed on her bed and pulled her brother along with her, poor boy was still recovering from his orgasm to noticed his legs weren't dangling off the edge anymore.

Luan straddled her brother's lap, lifting up his arms, she took off his shirt. Finally recovering from orgasmic bliss, Lincoln opened his eyes just in time to see his naked sister take off her scrunchy letting her hair flow down her shoulders. He couldn't help but stare at her in awe. "You.. Your really pretty" Lincoln said shyly.

Luan smiled. "Awww there's no need to be shy, Linky." Luan started rubbing her sex against his coating his member with her sweet nectar.

Luan lifted her hips, positioning her opening above her brother's member. "You ready Linky?" Luan asked. Lincoln responded by grabbing her hand and nodded.

Smiling, she slowly lowered her hips, enjoying Lincoln's reaction as he entered her. Luan rose her hips and lowered them again and again, moaning along with her brother as she set a steady pace.

Lincoln couldn't help but to moan out his sister's name as she picked up speed. "Luaaaahhhhh!" His back arched and his tongue lolled out as he got closer to climaxing.

"Yes, that face." Luan swooned. Leaning down, she kissed her brother, dominating his mouth with her tongue.

That was it for Lincoln. Moaning loudly, he unloaded everything he had into his sister.

Feeling her brother cum inside her, Luan also reached her climax. Her walls milkled her his cocked for all it's worth.

The siblings held each other tightly, still making out as the rode out their orgasm. Finally Luan pulled back and lied down next to her brother, giggling as she noticed he was already asleep.

"Mmmm.. Maybe this was too much for you." She said as she pulled him close. "I know you won't forget this special moment Linky. Nobody forgets their first." Yawning, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
